Come In With The Rain
by Eun Ri no Ri-chan
Summary: I'm just a tomboyish girl, no other,tapi aku punya perasaan seperti wanita lainnya.when the first time I saw you, I felt a sense of difference. my heart is shaken. and I realized that I was falling in love with you, and now I just want to say "I hope you come in with the rain". mind RnR ? *puppy eyes*
1. Chapter 1

**_Come In With The Rain_**

**_Author : Ri-chan_**

**_Genre : Romance, Life School, Sad, Love Story, Angst._**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Cast :_**

**_ Akayama Fuyuri (OC)  
_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke (OOC)_**

**_Ryuuto Uchikawa (OC)_**

**_~ Prolog ~_**

_Rasa itu terus menyergap hatiku_

_Semua rasa yang ada didalam hatiku_

_menyatu menjadi rasa ini sakit ini_

_tidak ada yang bisa mengobati rasa sakit ini_

_rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan_

_rasa yang duluku kubur_

_di hatiku yang paling dalam_

_tapi seiring waktu berjalan rasa itu_

_kembali keluar ke permukaan_

_sebab aku kembali mengingat dirimu lagi_

_kenapa waktu tak bisa menunggu ?_

_menungguku agar aku bisa berusaha_

_berusaha membalas cinta sucimu itu_

_yang hanya untukku walaupun_

_aku t'lah berkali-kali menyakiti_

_hatimu tanpa aku sadari._

_Tapi kau sudah pergi_

_Pergi untuk selamanya_

_Meninggalkan diriku sendirian disini !_

_Kau begitu tega membiarkan aku sendiri !_

_Atau aku yang begitu bodoh ?_

_Bodoh karna sudah menelantarkanmu_

_Disaat kau masih bisa tersenyum untukku,_

_Senyummu yang hangat itu yang hanya untukku_

_Angin semaking berhembus kencang_

_Menerpa rambut ku_

_Kududukkan diriku di kursi taman ini,_

_Tempat favoritmu di sekolah ini._

_'tak terasa mataku memanas saat mengenangmu_

_Sehingga airmata ini tak bisa kubendung lagi_

_Airmataku pun terjatuh juga._

_Semuanya sudah berakhir kau dan aku_

_Cerita kita berdua, pada saat kau masih ada_

_Seandainya saja waktu bisa berputar_

_Akan kubuat kau menjadi_

_Wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini._

_Tapi itu hanya angan-angan_

_Yang hilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin._

_Langit seakan tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang_

_Dia pun juga meneteskan airmata_

_Air yang turun dari langit disebut "Rain"_

_Yang mengingatkan dirimu_

_Kau sangat menyukai hujan_

_Disaat semua manusia menyembunyikan_

_Diri mereka di bawah atap yang kering._

_Tapi kau berbeda,_

_kau tak suka menyembunyikan_

_Dirimu pada saat hujan_

_Kau selalu suka dengan tetesan-tetesan_

_Air yang jatuh tepat di wajahmu_

_Kau selalu menyapa hujan_

_Saat ia datang bersama teman-temannya._

_Hujan juga menemanimu_

_Saat kau berharap aku datang_

_Bersama dengan turunnya hujan_

_Tetapi karna hujan juga_

_Aku kehilangan dirimu_

_Baru kusadari_

_Kau sangat berharga_

_Itu semua baru kusadari saat kehilanganmu_

_Untuk selamanya…_

_Disaat kau berharap aku datang_

_datang bersama hujan…_


	2. Chapter 1 : small meetings

**Come In With The Rain**

**Author : Ri-chan**

**Genre : Romantics, Life School, Sad, Love Story, Angst.**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : **

**Akayama Fuyuri (OC)**

**Uchiha Sasuke (OOC)**

**Ryuuto Uchikawa (OC)**

**warning : typo bertebaran dimana-mana, gaje, ti to the jel...jel...jel, tijel !, pokoknya ancur deh ! **

~…~

**_I Could go back to every laugh_**

**_But I don't wanna go there anymore_**

**_And I know all steps up to your door_**

**_But I don't wanna go there anymore_**

** (Taylor Swift – come in the rain)**

Cuaca yang berawan di KJHS (Konoha Junior High School), disaat semua murid KJHS sudah memulai pelajaran karna guru yang akan mengajar di kelas sudah berada di dalam kelas masing-masing.

Dengan santainya seorang gadis berperawakan seperti laki-laki, berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelas yang ia tuju. Sesekali ia bersiul kecil mengikuti nada lagu yang sedang ia dengar melalui _headset _yang dipasangkan ke Iphone dan melekat di telinganya. Dia tidak peduli dengan nasib selanjutnya jika sudah berada di kelas dan harus di hukum berdiri di depan kelas selama jam pelajaran berlangsung sampai jam pelajaran tersebut selesai.

Begitu ia sampai di depan kelas, tanpa dengan rasa ragu, cemas, gelisah, ataupun takut. Segera ia raih kenop pintu dan menggeser pintu kelas itu (Author : ceritanya pintunya bisa di geser-geser getohh..|Readers: -_-) author…|Author: iya, bebeb ?*puppy eyes*|readers: lanjut gak ?*nodong golok*|Author: OKE !).

Kebetulan pada jam itu adalah jam pelajaran Yaguto-_sensei_, Yaguto-_sensei _itu guru yang mempunyai kumis tebal dan guru yang paling K _to the_ I _to the_ L _to the_ L _to the_ E _to the_ R, KILLER ! one more ? KIL _to the _LER, KILLER ! one more ? (-_-) KIL _to the _LER, KILLER ! one more ? .-. hening… eh? #abaikan. Bahkan Yaguto-_sensai_ berani menelan 10 murid yang berbadan seperti karakter permainan "Animal Kaiser", yaitu "Master Jumbo" (-_- kebiasaan nih !). it's AMAZING, BRAYY…#abaikan.

_Krek..._

"ohayo." Ujarnya santai sembari melintasi Yaguto-_sensai_ dan beberapa teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku depan. Mereka hanya bengong macam sapi ompong, melihat gadis itu berjalan dengan begitu santai kearah mejanya. _Anak ini ! selalu nyari mati terus kalau pelajaran Yaguto-sensai -_- dia punya nyali apa sih ?! dan dia punya nyawa berapa ?!, _pekik semua murid di kelas itu di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Karna tempat duduknya di barisan paling belakang dan paling pojok dekat jendela. Sesudah sampai di tempat duduknya, segera ia dudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut. "ekhem ! Akayama, kenapa kau terlambat lagi ?!" Tanya Yaguto-_sensai_ yang menahan emosinya kepada anak muridnya yang sering membuatnya jengkel. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu memilih diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"_pstt_… Fuyuri, cepat jawab pertanyaan Yaguto-_sensai_ ! atau tidak dia akan menghukummu untuk berdiri selama jam pelajarannya dan kamu terpaksa gak bisa ikut ulangan hari ini." Bisik seorang pemuda kepada. Gadis itu pun hanya menghela napas dan _coba hari ini kagak ulangan kalau kagak ulangan aku 'tak mau menjawab pertanyaan si kumis ini !, _cibir gadis itu dalam hati.

"Yaguto-_sensai_…saya telat karna saya baru pulang dari Chinna. 'kan kemarin saya izin sekolah karna saya mengikuti Olimpiade Judo tingkat Internasional. Dan karna penerbangan dari Chinna ke Jepang terhambat 5 jam, jadinya saya terlambat masuk sekolah. Terus, saya baru sampai di rumah sekitar 1 jam yang lalu." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada santainya serta pajang X lebar.

"baiklah, karna saya lupa kalau kamu kemarin ada pertandingan judo di Chinna. Dan saya maklumi kalau kamu terlambat, pastinya kamu lelah selama perjalanan dari Chinna ke Jepang. Apa kamu sudah belajar ?" ucap Yaguto-_sensai_ kepada gadis tersebut.

"_Sensai _! kalau Fuyuri sih… gak belajar juga tidak apa-apa, kan otaknya selalu encer. Dan juga dia 'kan anak terpandai di sekolahan ini." Ucap seorang anak berkuncir 2 dengan tegas mengingatkan gurunya itu.

"benar juga. Baiklah anak-anak cepat simpan semua buku kalian di dalam tas dan yang ada di atas meja hanya alat tulis saja. Tidak ada satupun buku di atas meja, !" ucap Yaguto-_sensai_

~…~

_Kring ! Kring! _(sound effect fail -_-)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, berarti sudah waktunya MAKAN ! (-_- kebiasaan Author nih !). anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas, ada yang ke kantin untuk makan, ke taman untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku, ke lapangan bola untuk bermain bola, ataupun diam di kelas sambil menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah atau sekedar tidur.

Berbeda dengan gadis satu ini, yang selalu diam di kelas dan mendengarkan musik yang dia dengar dari Iphone di sambungkan ke _headset_ dan ke pasangkan ke telinganya, sembari membaca novel yang super duper tebalnya itu. "Fuyu-_kun_… kok kamu gak makan ? kalau mau ayo kita makan berdua bekal yang aku bawa ini." Tanya seorang anak berkuncir 2 tersebut, tapi yang ditanya tidak menjawabnya…akibat lagu yang sekarang yang sedang ia dengar. Merasa kesal akibat di cuek-in, anak berkuncir 2 itu pun menghampiri gadis yang ia panggil "Fuyu-_kun_" tersebut.

Anak itu pun menggebrak meja gadis itu "WOY !" ucap anak itu, sepontak kaget… gadis itu pun menghempaskan buku yang super duper tebal itu ke anak berkuncir 2 itu.

"_ittai…_" ringis anak berkuncir 2 itu. "aduh… Miciru ! bisa gak, gak bikin aku kaget ?!" ucap gadis itu. "lagian Fuyu-_kun_, nyuekin aku. Aku 'kan kesel !" jawab anak berkuncir 2 yang di panggil "Miciru", " dan jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embelan "-_kun_ ", aku ini cewek dan kau itu cowok !" ucap tegas gadis itu.

"walaupun kamu cewek, tapi 'kan Fuyu-_kun_ lebih cocok di panggil dengan embel-embelan "-_kun_ ", dan kamu itu ganteng dan juga cantik !_ " puji Miciru yang berpenampilan seperti cewek (-_- amit-amit gue punya anak begindang, cinnn #plakk#abaikan)

"ibumu ngidam apa sih ? sampe punya anak kayak kamu ?" Tanya Fuyuri ke Miciru,"gak tau, tuh !" jawab Miciru acuh.

"ini juga 'kan terpaksa. Gara-gara si ketua OSIS itu mengusulkan semua anggota laki-laki di OSIS harus mengikuti lomba "_cosplayer anime"_, dan kami harus berbicara macam perempuan yang centil, terus ya… saat pengundian karakter …aku mendapatkan karakter "Ino" (baca : karakter dalam film "Naruto", yang memiliki penampilan yang sexy dan centil)… dan bagian yang paling buruk aku harus memakai kostum ini dari kemarin sampai hari lomba itu di adakan yaitu 2 minggu lagi …huhuhu" ucapnya sambil neratapi nasibnya yang harus menjadi perempuan selama 2 minggu.

"terus masalah buatku ?" ucap Fuyuri bosan karna harus mendengar cerita 'tak bermutu dari teman jadi-jadiannya ini. "ihh… Fuyu-_kun_ ! jangan memelihara sikapmu yang cuek dan dingin itu dong ! nanti kagak ada laki-laki yang suka sama kamu !" ucap Miciru yang menasehati Fuyuri."biarin, lagian aku juga kagak tertarik sama laki-laki ! " ucap Fuyuri dingin,"_OMG_ ! Fuyu-_chan_ kau sama sekali 'tak sama cowok ! _Oh My to the God _! Jadi kau adalah seorang…" ucap Miciru dengan raut wajah horror,"AAAAAAA… tidakkk ! aku udah gak punya harapan untuk jadi pac-"

_PLAK !_ _PLAK !_

"jangan bicara sembarangan kau, Miciru ! dan kamu Ryu ! kamu ngomong apa sih ?! pacar…pacar…kita itu cuma temen gak lebih ! " ucap Fuyuri dingin kepada 2 orang yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat mendapatkan tinju di kepalanya. Untung saja yang ada di kelas itu mereka ber-3.

"_ittaii…_" ringis 2 anak itu. "lagian kamu kalau kamu 'tak tertarik sama cowok ! ya…aku kira kamu lesbi." Ucap Miciru." Tapi maksudku kalau aku 'tak tertarik kepada laki-laki sebab aku itu masih kecil, lagipula apa untungnya kalau aku pacaran ? nggak ada kan ?" ucap Fuyuri membela dirinya karna 'tak mau dianggap sebagai "lesbi".

"nggak ada sih… tapi 'kan kalau udah sayang gimana ?" Tanya Ryu kepada Fuyuri."tauk,ah gelap ! ngomong sama orang yang sudah mengalami _falling in love_, mah…beda !" ujar Fuyuri _badmood_ kepada 2 oaran di depannya ini dengan penekanan pada kata "BEDA, BE _to the _ DA".

"hahahahaha… makanya jadi orang itu jangan terlalu cuek dan dingin ! jadinya 'gak pernah peka sama perhatian orang lain ! HAHAHAHAHA !" ujar Miciru sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya karna sakit akibat tertawa yang seperti itu.

"-_- _baka_ !" cibir Fuyuri ke 2 anak tersebut.

_ Kring ! Kring !_

bel masuk pun berbunyi,"hei, kalian !tau gak ? kalau sekarang ada anak baru ?" tanya Seorang cewek berbadan kurus macam sumpit mie ayam kepada Fuyuri, Ryu, dan Miciru. meraka semua menggeleng. belum sempat cewek itu menjelaskan Jinto-_sensai_ sudah masuk ke kelas dan menatap sinis kepada mereka ber-4. "kemana semua teman-teman kalian ?!" tanya Jinto-_sensai_ kepada mereka ber-4. mereka menggeleng.

"ya sudah, cepat duduk di tempat masing-masing. ada yang mau _sensai_ kenalkan kepada kalian." ujar Jinto-_sensai._

**TBC.**

**hai !*lambai-lambai-in kutangnya sasuke*, aku Author baru disini. salam kenal *bow***

**penasarankan siapa yang mau di kenalin ? makanya harus baca !**

**maaf ya.. baru di update. mohon di baca ^^**

**mind RnR ?**


End file.
